What Potion?
by The Midnights Sun
Summary: James has the wonderful idea to give Lily a love potion...Smart? No. Yes, I know, cliche plot but its been stuck in my head! Please read and review! oneshot


**Author's Note: All right, my first story since well…my last one. This is a one shot people! BE HAPPY WITH IT OR GET OVER IT! Sorry. Anyway please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"JAMES POTTER! CHANGE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Lily Evans screamed at, as you should be able to tell by now, the renowned James Potter.

James looked at the girl he loved, she still looked beautiful, even if her face was as red as her lovely hair used to be. You see young Mr. Potter changed her hair to a vibrant shade of lime green. Of course, she was now chasing him around the Gryffindor common room.

Every single one of their friends would say they were in love, James would admit it though, the wonderful Ms. Evans-future Mrs. Potter-would deny this every moment someone brought up the subject.

They were destined, doomed, as Lily would say, to be together. As we all should know Lily hated the young man with a passion, as James was the polar opposite and loved her with one. So this, my dear readers, is where our story begins:

"Okay, okay, Lilikins," James finally caved and changed her hair back to the normal scarlet.

"Don't call me that again Potter," they green-eyed girl snapped.

"Aw, I don't get a thank you?" James put on a sad face.

She screeched, "You might've if you hadn't _turned my hair green_!"

"Alright, alright, love, I'm sorry," James ran a hand through his hair.

"Shut up."

James watched as he and his 'girl' had another fight, even though she hated him he still tried so hard to win her heart, even to get her to be nice to him. That's when he got the evil idea of a lifetime, "SIRIUS!" Little James skipped along to a deserted corridor to find his best friend speaking with a pretty sixth year.

"Hey Padfoot!" James called; an evil grin had emerged upon his handsome face.

"I'll see you later," the girl called as she walked away.

"JAMSIE!" Sirius yelled, he knew his best friend could not stand the pet name Sirius had given him in first year.

"I have an idea that will _surely_ make Lily fall in love with me!" James smiled, "And don't call me that!"

"And what are you planning on doing? Giving her a love potion?" Sirius laughed.

"Yes."

"WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" two people walking by turned to stare at Sirius.

"No, I just want _one_ kiss, she won't give it to me with out that potion. You know how much I fancy her, _please_ Sirius."

"Okay! I'll help you! Let's go," our dear Mr. Black finally said.

The two young men walked down the corridors, up to the Gryffindor common room and into their dormitories. James got out his Advanced Potion-Making book, and found a light love potion, that would only last for two hours. The two boys dug through their trunks, searching for anything they could use in the simple potion.

"WHY CAN'T WE EVEN HAVE TO BUY INGREDIANTS?" James suddenly screamed, not finding anything in his or Sirius's trunk. James grabbed a cloak off the floor and slipped it over Sirius and himself. They ran out of the dorms and into Professor Slughorn's classroom. James slipped out from under the cloak and walked into the classroom with an invisible Sirius behind him. Their professor was sitting at his desk, correcting the essays their class had just finished.

"Professor?" James asked, startling the man.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Slughorn asked.

"I was just wondering if you could possibly tell me what I got on my essay?" James put on a hopeful look on his face.

"Now James, you know that I shouldn't be doing that but…" He pulled out a piece of paper with a large red O on it.

"Thank you so much professor," James acted; he glanced at the supply cupboard. It was still open with things floating around, and then disappearing into thin air. He had to think quickly, "Professor, do you think I could have improved this essay?"

"Well, my dear boy, you could have, but you got a lot of emphasis on the fact that bezeors don't cure _all_ poisons but you missed some of those poisons when you went to name them. Other than that no, you couldn't have."

The cabinet closed, "Thank you so much professor!" James set the essay back on his desk and walked out the door, he felt Sirius hit him on the back.

"Got it," a disembodied voice whispered.

"Good, let's go."  
When they got back to their dorms they prepared their love potion. It ready for use. James was practically shaking with excitement. Before he drifted off to sleep though, a thought came to his mind, was this right? No, he knew it wasn't, but it was harmless, he'd get a good two hours of being with the girl he loved.

In the morning Sirius poured their potion into Lily's potion juice as a first year fell into her lap, Sirius now owed that same first year five sickles. She turned back and James left before she took a drink, he couldn't bear to witness that he had done this to Lily. Putting a potion in her drink just so she'd "love" him for a few hours.

He ran out of the castle and sat by the lake, guilt overtaking him. He heard someone sit beside him.

"James, I want to ask you something," her sweet voice filled his mind, almost covering up the guilt.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" Lily's eyes flashed nothing but pure adoration when he looked at her.

"No, I can't. You hate me! I'm sorry; I shouldn't have given you the potion! I'm a horrible person!" James felt tears welling up in his eyes.

But Lily did something no one would've expected her to do unless she was completely mad. She kissed him. It was short but the most loving kiss he had ever received from a girl.

"James, Sirius didn't give me any potion."

**YES I KNOW ITS SUPER CHEESY! BUT I WANTED TO WRITE IT! SO THERE!**


End file.
